Os porquês da paixão entre Ron e Hermione
by BBLeviosa
Summary: Quais são os momentos que nos levam a crer que eles se amam? Pois é, eu pesquisei.


Disclaimer: Eu não possuo o Harry, o Ron, a Hermione… Tudo pertence à J.K.Rowling. Se isto fosse meu, não estava sentada em frente ao computador a escrever isto e a engordar de tanto comer batatas fritas.

**Os porquês da paixão entre Ron e Hermione**

**de**

**Bárbara Borralho**

-Porque Hermione não gostou de ver Ron com o nariz sujo quando o conheceu no comboio;

-Porque Hermione queria que Ron aprendesse correctamente o feitiço "Wingardium Leviosa" com ela para que ele pudesse perceber que ela era inteligente;

-Porque Hermione fica triste quando Ron diz aos companheiros "não admira que não tenha amigos";

-Porque Ron fica admirado por Hermione achar um livro de mil e tal páginas uma coisa leve;

-Porque quando Ron se aleijou a jogar xadrez dos feiticeiros foi Hermione que ficou com ele dizendo a Harry que fosse enfrentar o Voldemort;

-Porque Hermione mentiu aos professores sobre a história do Troll para que Harry e Ron não saíssem punidos;

-Porque Hermione salvou o Ron da Armadilha do Diabo;

-Porque Ron tentou impressionar Hermione ao tentar abrir a porta do desafio das chaves voadoras com o Alohomora;

-Porque Hermione ficou triste quando Ron lhe disse que ia passar o Natal em Hogwarts;

-Porque Ron reparou que Hermione estava a falar quando foi para o banco para ser seleccionada para uma das quatro equipas;

-Porque Ron se sentou à beira de Hermione no primeiro jogo de Quidditch de Harry;

-Porque quando Harry sai da enfermaria, Ron e Hermione estão a conversar sozinhos;

-Porque quando Dumbledore dá os pontos extra no final do ano a Hermione, Ron é o que bate palmas mais entusiasticamente e vice-versa;

-Porque Ron diz que Hermione é brilhante quando petrifica o Neville;

-Porque Ron fica com ciúmes quando Hermione olha para Gilderoy Lockhart com admiração e o acha atraente;

-Porque Ron fica triste quando Hermione é petrificada;

-Porque os dois mostram-se tão embaraçados à beira um do outro, que quando Hermione sai da enfermaria depois de ter estado petrificada, apenas dão um aperto de mão em vez de um abraço;

-Porque Ron fica preocupado quando Hermione não sai do cubículo da casa-de-banho após ter tomado a poção Polissuco;

-Porque Ron sente a falta de Hermione quando está perante as aranhas;

-Porque Ron defende Hermione sempre que alguém a chama de Sangue-de-Lama;

-Porque Hermione fica preocupada quando Ron começa a vomitar lesmas;

- Porque sempre que está triste, Hermione tem o ombro de Ron para chorar;

-Porque até o Harry já reparou;

-Porque Hermione é parecida com Molly e Ron com Arthur;

-Porque Hermione lança os braços ao pescoço de Ron após este fazer as pazes com ela por causa de Crookshanks;

-Porque Hermione fica com pena de Ron quando Sirius lhe morde a perna;

-Porque Ron estava sempre a reparar que Hermione nunca estava na entrada da sala mas sempre nas aulas;

-Porque ficaram sozinhos em Hogsmeade;

-Porque quando Hermione perguntou a Ron se ele se queria aproximar para ver melhor a cabana dos gritos este ficou envergonhado;

-Porque Ron escreveu a Hermione a contar-lhe sobre a chamada telefónica que fizera para Harry;

-Porque Ron e Hermione estavam juntos à porta da loja de gelados Florean Fortescue;

-Porque Ron ficou contente ao dizer que Hermione também ficava no Caldeirão Escoante a dormir;

-Porque Ron ficou com ciúmes de Crookshanks;

-Porque Ron ficou admirado e impressionado por Hermione ter dado um murro a Malfoy;

-Porque Ron fica espantado quando Hermione desiste de Adivinhação;

-Porque Hermione se sentiu lisonjeada quando Ron disse: "Hermione, não sei o que se passa contigo ultimamente! Primeiro dás um bofetão ao Malfoy, depois viras costas à professora Trelawney...";

-Estão sempre a implicar um com o outro;

-Porque Ron pegou em Crookshanks para cheirar Pigwidgeon e confiou nele quando ele ronronou em sinal de que era mesmo uma coruja;

-Porque Hermione foi passar férias a casa de Ron;

-Porque Ron ficou com ciúmes de Hermione e Krum;

-Porque Ron preocupou-se quando ela ficou com os dentes iguais aos de um castor;

-Porque Ron foi o primeiro a reparar nos dentes renovados de Hermione;

-Porque Ron fica com ciúmes quando Hermione fala de Cedric Diggory dizendo que ele é giro e inteligente;

-Porque Hermione gosta de namorar com jogadores de Quidditch;

-Porque Ron diz que Hermione está a "confraternizar com o inimigo";

-Porque Ron e Hermione discutem sobre a B.A.B.E;

-Porque Hermione fica com ciúmes de Fleur Delacour despertar tanto a atenção de Ron;

-Porque Hermione fica triste por Ron só ter percebido que ela era uma rapariga para a convidar para o Baile de Natal;

-Porque Hermione ficou triste por Ron a ver como "um último recurso";

-Porque Hermione evitou os olhos de Ron quando disse que Krum a tinha convidado a ir passar férias com ele;

-Porque Ron ficou admirado quando Hermione lhe mostrou que Rita Skeeter era um besouro;

-Porque Hermione fica corada quando vê que se enganou e que afinal não é Harry o prefeito mas sim Ron;

-Porque Hermione ri-se quando Ron chama aos alunos do quinto ano "pigmeus";

-Porque Harry repara e pede-lhes para pararem de implicar um com o outro;

-Porque Hermione está sempre a fazer e a corrigir os trabalhos de casa de Ron;

-Porque Hermione sempre acreditou em Ron como Keeper;

-Porque quando Ron perguntou a Hermione se ela se sentia bem, pelo facto de ela não ter querido fazer os trabalhos de casa, ela responder que se sentia rebelde;

-Porque Ron diz a Hermione para parar de chatear Harry para não ter que tirar os seus próprios apontamentos;

-Porque Ron tentou impressionar Hermione a jogar Quidditch;

-Porque Ron ficou triste quando Hermione não o foi visitar à enfermaria;

-Porque Ron ficou preocupado quando Hermione desapareceu após ter experimentado um brinquedo de Fred e George;

-Porque Hermione gritou pelo nome de Ron nas provas de Quidditch;

-Porque Hermione ficou com ciúmes do namoro de Ron e Hermione;

-Porque Hermione mandou um bando de pássaros atacar Ron devido aos ciúmes;

-Porque Hermione ia convidar Ron para a festa de Slughorn;

-Porque Ron fica com ciúmes quando Hermione deixa Harry corado ao dizer que Harry é atraente, alto e interessante;

-Porque Ron diz que também é alto;

-Porque Hermione diz que ainda se vêem as marcas do castigo de Umbridge, na pele de Harry;

-Porque Ron diz que ainda se vêem as marcas dos cérebros que o atacaram na sua pele;

-Porque Hermione faz um feitiço "Confundus" em McLaggen para que Ron fique com o lugar de Keeper;

-Porque Ron ficou contente quando Hermione o elogiou por ter ficado com o lugar de Keeper;

-Porque Ron se zangou com Hermione por causa da Poção Felix Felicis;

-Porque Ron estava constantemente a falar de Hermione e Krum;

-Porque Hermione e Ron riram-se e gozaram um com o outro em Transfiguração;

-Porque Hermione ficava sempre inexpressiva ao avistar Ron e Lavender;

-Porque Hermione convidou McLaggen para fazer ciúmes a Ron;

-Porque Ron parou de beijar Lavender quando Hermione disse que tinha convidado McLaggen para a festa;

-Porque Ron murmura "Er...my...nee" quando corre perigo de vida;

-Porque Lavender diz a Harry "Amigos...não me faças rir";

-Porque Ron diz que adora Hermione quando ela lhe corrige o trabalho de Defesa Contra A Magia Negra;

-Porque Hermione fica corada quando Ron lhe diz isso e diz-lhe para não deixar que Lavender o ouça;

-Porque Ron diz que não se importava que ela ouvisse porque assim corria com ele, enquanto olhava melancolicamente para Hermione;

-Porque Ron gosta da Madame Rosmerta e Hermione faz pouco deixando-o de "trombas";

-Porque Hermione gosta do "Três Vassouras" e Ron também;

-Porque Ron lhe diz que também poderia ter dito que ela era a melhor da turma;

-Porque Hermione sente o cheiro de pergaminhos novos, relva acabada de cortar e, talvez o perfume de Ron;

-Porque Ron se esconde atrás de Hermione para que Lavender não o veja;

-Porque Lavender acaba o namoro com Ron quando o vê sair do dormitório dos rapazes com Hermione;

-Porque Hermione começa a sorrir depois de Ron dizer que acabou o namoro com Lavender;

-Porque Hermione riu-se de Ron quando Ginny disse que ele tinha um Pigmeu Penugento tatuado num sítio do corpo;

-Porque Hermione abraçou-se a Ron no funeral de Dumbledore;

-Porque Hermione riu-se quando Ron disse que ia dar um murro ao Percy;

-Porque Hermione e Ron dizem que vão com Harry à procura de Horcruxes.

-Porque Ron fica entusiasmado com a ideia de Hermione a cerca do Exército de Dumbledore;

-Porque Hermione se irrita com Ron quando este diz que por um erro não tirará negativa no exame;

-Porque Ginny já reparou;

-Porque Hermione fica irritada quando Ron defende Fleur Delacour;

-Porque Ron é o único que está sempre a perguntar onde Hermione está;

-Porque Hermione diz: "És o imbecil mais insensível que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer";

-Porque até Sirius já reparou;

-Porque até Lavender já reparou;

-Porque Ron ficou contentíssimo quando Hermione lhe desejou boa-sorte dando-lhe um beijo na cara;

-Porque Harry compara-os a Mrs e Mr Weasley;

-Porque os ciúmes de Lavender têm fundamento;

-Porque Ron expulsa quem quer que se aproxime de Hermione;

-Porque têm discussões lindas;

-Porque as suas discussões fazem qualquer um subir pelas paredes;

-Porque são a perfeição;

-Porque Hogwarts já sabe;

-Porque Crookshanks não é a única coisa ruiva que ela gosta.

&&

Obrigada por lerem e deixem comentários. Saudações de Portugal!!!


End file.
